dead_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules in order to post a story
This is a complete list of the rules that you need to agree upon in order to publish your story in dead world. We will try not to change the rules but nothing can be certain. Also note that we have tried to keep the rules to a minimum, but covering all problems that may occur. Please take a moment to read the rules before posting your story. Rules #Only zombies are allowed. No werewolves, vampires or anything supernatural (even zombies are not confirmed to be supernatural, since the cause of the apocalypse could be a disease). Also no fictional places. All our stories take place in the real world. #The apocalypse takes place in the end of 2012. We must all agree to this in order to avoid collisions. #No crossovers to the walking dead. Dead world is a completely different universe than the walking dead or any other known universe. You may refer to it as a TV show or comic. #The cause of the outbreak was, is, and will forever be unknown. No one wil find a cure and save the world. No explanation will ever exist in any story, like a comet that carried alien DNA. Also, zombies rot up to a point and then stop, or at least continue to rot at a very slow pace that is not visible to the human eye. This means that even after 10, 20 or more years, the zombies will still be there and walk the earth, unless killed by damaging the brain. #No living person turned into a zombie without dying. One day, the dead rose and those who died after, either from a bite or any other cause rose. No living person turned though. Considering this, the deaths that randomly happen are too few to cause such a huge outbreak. So, in some stories you may want to write how society fell. If you don't just explain that the zombies came from somewhere else and were already too many to handle. If you choose this, then your story will begin some days later. If you want to describe how your society fell, visit this page for inspiration #You can not in any way interact with a character or setting of a different story, unless the other writer has agreed to. Needless to say that you can't kill other characters without the writer's permission. #Be careful when you write crossovers, and make sure to read the other story first. Do not make mistakes like bringing back dead people. #Before you agree for a crossover with another writer, make clear whether the other writer can use your fiction to make money. Who knows, some of us may become famous. #If you decide to withdraw your story, know that you have no right to withdraw your crossovers too. They may be essential to another story and will remain here. #That's all for the time being. Thanks for reading, we are looking forward to reading your story